Time For a Checkup!
by Eyna of the Moon
Summary: So, after Sora completely demolished the Organization, the Organization had time to settle down and be...well, themselves. But while Organization rests, other forces are working. It's time for check up, whether Xemnas likes it or not!


**Author's note**

This is my frist fanfic! I think I did a pretty good job on it. You can flame, tell me what you like, or tell me what it needs, just please reveiw! Oh! And please enjoy!

**Disclaimer**

I do not own **-blah blah blah-** government **-blah-** characters would belong to me but President B **-CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED-** So, they are not mine. How sad...

* * *

**Chapter One**

Xemnas was patroling the halls, once again. To his surprise, everything was quiet.

_Too quiet._

"For what reason was the Superior walking the melancholy halls of the Castle That Never Was?" the reader may ask. Well, does he need a reason? Even so, his motive dealt with the likes of large amounts of caffeine, Xigbar, and the army of seemingly harmless Saixs...or however you spell his name with a "s" at the end.

The narrator will not go into detail of what _exactly_ happened. The narrator will just allow the readers' imagination to run wild. Go knock yourself out.

Oh, the narrator must clarify. After you are finish reading this story, go knock yourself out.

"Ahem..." one annoyed Xemnas grunted.

The narrator shall continue on with the story.

"Thank you."

Whatever. Now, where was I? Oh, yes. Superior walking the hallways...

Xemnas suddenly froze; he felt someone's presence. He heard no footsteps.

"Perhaps they were floating?" he thought.

Ah, _floating_.

Any ideas of who it was?

Xemnas summoned his red aerial blades. A smug grin crept on his face.

"Too easy, Number II..." he said turning around in his "oh-so-superior" fashion.

Xemnas didn't like the fact that the narrator was mocking his "superiority", however, the narrator will proceed to make fun of it throughout the story. Not becuase the narrator dislikes him, but, in fact, the narrator loves him. Very much.

Xemnas grimaced at the last sentence the narrator said and in the process, denying his love for the narrator.

"I have no heart." Xemnas said quite miffed with the narrator's interuptions.

"How can I possibly love?"

That narrator shall take care of that problem in an upcoming chapter...

Xemnas shivered and signaled for the narrator to continue on with the story.

"Surrender the caffeine!" Xemnas shouted with one clear slash where he'd thought the perpetrator had been standing, or rather, floating.

Unfortunatly, what he sliced was nothing more than a poor defenseless wall that had now been sliced through like a hot knife through butter.

"Oh my Kingdom Hearts!" a voice squeaked.

The narrator puases this story for more clarification.

"Oh my Kingdom Hearts!" is Nobody lingo for "Oh my God!". The narrator highly doubts that Nobodies worship God, so, the reader should get the point by now.

Xemnas glanced at every corner of the hall to find were the source of the voice was coming from.

"My, my, that's going to be on your permanent record."

Xemnas spotted the source. He would have struck again with his blades, but-

"No hospitality what-so-ever!" a young girl huffed, writing something hastily on a clipboard.

Detail? Oh, ho ho..

The girl's skin was tanned, though it was a tinge lighter than Xemnas's skin. She had long wavy raven-colored hair and light brown eyes. The girl was clad in white; she wore a shirt and a long-sleeved shirt and to end this explaination, she was floating in mid-air with her legs crossed.

No one sees what's under the skirt. Not even non-existent beings.

Xemnas rolled his eyes.

Xemnas will soon see the narrator's wrath.

"Oh how frightening..."

The narrator makes double note of that wrath...

Xemnas stared at the young girl. He opened his mouth to speak, but the girl cut him off.

"You. Are you the Leader of Organization XIII? I have some important info that you may want to know." she spoke rather quickly.

Xemnas paused as he attempted to recover what the girl said.

"I am the Leader and...What is this information that you speak of?" Xemnas answered akwardly.

"Oh, you are the leader? Well, might I ask for a place to sit? I have quite a long list to go

over..."

* * *

How was it? Good, bad, ugly? We shall get to find more about the mysterious girl character and possibly maybe even the wrath the narrator has in store for Xemnas!

WOO HOO!

Oh, yes. Please reveiw and have a nice day!


End file.
